This research project investigates the mental health impact that occurred subsequent to hurricane natural disaster exposure in young adult Operation Desert Storm (ODS) war zone veteran returnees for whom a pre- hurricane comprehensive date set has been collected. The information available includes data descriptive of personal resources and characteristic, ODS war zone experiences and other historical information, and the psychological outcome variables of negative affect states such as anxiety, depression, and anger, symptoms specific to post- traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), somatic complaints, and alcohol and drug use patterns prior to and subsequent to ODS exposure. It is proposed to collect data specific to response to Hurricane Andrew among a total of 400 ODS troops, 300 of whom were subjected to the marked trauma of war zone stress approximately one year prior to hurricane impact. The primary purposes of this research are 1) to describe psychological functioning subsequent to Hurricane Andrew exposure among ODS returnees who were exposed to war zone duty compared to ODS troops who were mobilized to action but not deployed to the war zone prior to this natural disaster; and 2) to explore the contribution of specific person and environment factors that may set individuals at greater risk for development of acute and persistent negative mental health consequences of disaster, specifically, factors of prior war zone trauma, hurricane disaster and its salient aspects, as well as personal history characteristic and resources and characteristics of post-disaster environment/events. Therefore, the research is directed toward study of the role of prior traumatization experiences such as military combat and psychological responses to such trauma as factors provoking accentuation of negative mental health sequelae or re-traumatization responses given subsequent stressors and trauma. A related objective is to explore characteristics of persons or environments that serve to protect against negative psychological outcomes and enhance adaptive responding to calamity.